Darcy's Secret Letter
by NadineReynolds
Summary: Married for seven months, Darcy and Elizabeth are still madly in love. Their first journey to Kent is upon them, and Elizabeth is distraught when she learns that Darcy has been corresponding with his aunt, Lady Catherine, in secret, agreeing to visit her alone. What could Lady Catherine be up to now? Can Darcy make it up to Elizabeth, or must he endure a cold marriage bed for long?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been generally agreed upon by her nearest relations that Charlotte Collins had married well and was indeed quite fortunate in her choice of husband, even if there was a time that he had fancied another. Indeed, Mr. William Collins had a history of fancying not only one but two other young misses before proposing marriage to Charlotte, who just so happened to be her lifelong friends, Elizabeth and Jane Bennet. Jane had been spared his lasting attentions, but Elizabeth had felt the degree of his determination to take a wife and declared it impossible for her to tolerate such a ridiculous creature. In truth, she very much doubted that any other woman could find happiness with him either, and had expressed such opinions to her closest friend, Charlotte.

To say that Elizabeth had been surprised when Mr. Collins turned his affections to Charlotte and found them encouraged enough to merit a proposal of marriage, would be an understatement. The wedding had occurred in all haste and, although Charlotte and Elizabeth had never exchanged cross words on the matter, it was clear to Elizabeth that her friend felt the weight of her disapproval of the match, causing a distance to grow between them. It was this distance that concerned Elizabeth the most.

"Charlotte has not written again, now that we have accepted her invitation to come to Hunsford for her birthday," Elizabeth groused to her husband, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, as he moved about their shared room. "I find myself beset with nerves upon the thought of seeing her again. In part I am excited, of course, but I also find myself to be the slightest bit anxious. What if she has not yet forgiven my disapproval of her match? I only want for her happiness but find it very hard to believe that she could attain the same level of delight with Mr. Collins as I have found with you, my love."

"I find that it is best to perform a deed, and simply get it done with. Lamenting over suppositions and baseless assumption does nothing for the situation, Lizzy," Darcy said to his wife. For she had been talking about her conflict over the visit to the Collins all through dinner and now as they readied for bed, had yet to give up on the subject. "I am certain that she holds nothing against you and is looking forward to our visit with a hundred times the excitement that you feel. Indeed, I would if the only company I had was Collins."

Elizabeth laughed at her husband's humor as she looked in the mirror, brushing her long, dark hair with a silver gilded brush. "Yes, that is true. But I find that my thinking on the subject is not lamenting, but merely preparing myself for the worst."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic gloom, only to be rewarded with a wink from his lovely wife.

"I suggest you do the same. Or have you learned to enjoy your conversations with Mr. Collins on the subject of the many glazed windows of your aunt's estate?" Lizzy asked, teasing her husband.

He turned to her with a smile as he untied the cream-colored cravat at his neck, allowing it to drape loosely while he came to stand behind her. Brushing his fingers over the smooth column of her throat, he gave a small noise of approval as she shivered beneath his touch. Settling his hands on her shoulders, he gave pressed a kiss on her head. "Maybe you should take up conversation with Collins, and I will sit in the parlor with Charlotte."

Lizzy gave another delighted laugh. She loved anything ridiculous and imagining the very notion that he suggested was worthy amusement. Placing her hand over his, she beamed at their reflection in the mirror.

 _We do make a fine couple_ , she thought. And to think there was a time when she hated the very sight of this gorgeous, intelligent man. That seemed like a world away now, but indeed it had only been seven months since their marriage. She was still learning new things about him daily, much to her delight. She did not want her new husband to be all figured out just yet, as she found the mystery of him to be as interesting as learning about his life on this grand estate.

Still becoming accustomed to being the mistress of Pemberley, Elizabeth had thrown herself into learning how to manage such a grand household and as such, not had time to fully acclimate herself to every room of their home. While she was fairly certain that she had visited each room at least once, she still could not tell one what they were all for, or even list them all off if asked. The house had been well maintained beneath Darcy's watchful eye, but it needed a touch that only a mistress could give it, and Elizabeth was still trying to figure out just what hers was.

In her heart, Elizabeth knew that this was also contributing to her anxiety over their journey, even though she had not told her husband those particular fears.

She sighed. "It is Charlotte's birthday and she has asked us to come. Once she found out that we were visiting my parents at Longbourn . . ."

"Visiting, only," Darcy interrupted. "Please, tell me that you made it clear in your correspondence that we will be residing at Netherfield." While he had grown to tolerate, and even occasionally enjoy, her family, Darcy felt that he should ensure they did not get cajoled into staying with Elizabeth's excitable mother.

"Yes, of course. As much as I miss everyone, I do not think that I could compel myself to stay at Longbourn except under the most dire of circumstances. Even then, it is most difficult to picture you in my old room," she replied with a giggle. "Just think, you laying your head right where Jane and I laid as we gossiped about your atrocious behavior at the Meryton assembly."

Darcy lifted an eyebrow at her teasing. "You must be mistaken, as I never misbehave."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course, my love, of course. You are correct, I misheard you entirely when you said that Jane was the only suitable miss in the room, and the rest of us were simply intolerable."

His face flushed with embarrassment. "Harsher and untruer words I have never spoken. Why do you bring it up now? Does my wife wish me to make it up to her, _again_?"

"Mmm, perhaps, if you're feeling amiable toward it," Elizabeth replied with a quick glance at their bed. Darcy's face cleared to an expression of desire as he came back to her and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed kisses along her brow.

"I am feeling quite amiable, indeed," he whispered, his voice husky with want.

"And I as well, but that is not why I brought it up. I was merely teasing you, husband, and apologize if my reminder caused you any discomfort," Elizabeth said as she returned his embrace, pressing her cheek against his chest. "I suppose I was only trying to distract myself."

He held her out at arm's length. "Is this business with Charlotte truly causing you so much concern?"

"It is not just that," she murmured, burying her face against him. "Once she discovered that we were planning a journey south, she begged us to extend our travels by a week and come to Hunsford as well. It is her first birthday away from her family, and I daresay she is afraid that it will be lonely with just Mr. Collins to keep her company. I could not say no to my dearest friend."

"Yes, as you have said, are you repeating this out loud for yourself, or for my ears alone?" Darcy said.

"For my mind, as to try to find peace with the situation or I shall never get any sleep," Lizzy replied.

"I confess that I do not see what it is about that which is causing you such distress. It is your friend's birthday. Do you need to purchase her a gift? I know you had something commissioned, but if you do not like it anymore, we can procure a replacement," Darcy said. "I know you think your friend should be married to another, but it was her choice and you must learn not to put your feelings in her situations. I am certain that she has accepted her position and is thankful for it. As you should be thankful for her happiness and security, as well."

Elizabeth sighed. "It is not just that," she said with apprehension

"I suspected as much. What is truly bothering you?"

Lizzy moved in front of him and looked up into his gorgeous chiseled face. A lock of hair hung low over his brow. She pushed it back into place. "It is just that that we will be so close to . . ."

"My aunt. Rosings Park. You can say it," he said bluntly.

"Does that not worry you? You know how she feels about our marriage. Do you not think that she will do . . . _something_ if she hears we are so near? As my cousin Collins has always repeated over and over— his home is only separated by the grandeur of Rosings Park by a mere lane," Lizzy worried. "I am not a little astonished by your easy agreement to stay with the Collinses, instead of your relations. Are we to then conceal our visit until it has passed? I feel it impossible, as Mr. Collins tells his patroness nearly every thought which enters his mind. I would be surprised if she did not already know of our coming."

"No, of course we are not concealing ourselves, Lizzy. It will be nothing so cloak and dagger as that. My Aunt Catherine already knows of our plans and has written a letter asking me to visit. I plan to do so whenever we have a moment of peace, that you may stay with your friend and I can slip away."

"What?" Elizabeth pulled back to look into Darcy's face, astonished. "She has written? Why did you not say?"

"Because I know how you feel about her and did not think it was necessary to bring it up. I know that you and she do not get along and I did not want to cause you undue concern over it," he said in the nonchalant way that Lizzy had grown fond of, but was also a source of frustration.

"So, what were you planning to do? Steal away to Rosings Park during our visit without telling me?" Lizzy gave him a frown as she stepped back, putting distance between them. Lady Catherine de Bourgh was already causing havoc between them. Elizabeth could only imagine that she would be thrilled to know it.

"Truthfully I had not thought on the matter other than it was a conversation to be had in Kent," Darcy replied. "I knew that you were feeling trepidation over the journey, and you have only just now revealed its true cause. Perhaps if you had spoken of it sooner, I would have also told you of the letter."

"Are you saying it is my own fault that you kept this from me?" Elizabeth was astonished at his thinking.

Darcy shook his head, sensing too late that he had misspoken. "Of course not. I was not keeping anything from you, my love. It is not as dramatic as all of that."

"Dramatic?!" Elizabeth set her hands upon her hips in anger. "I am not being dramatic! I have said nothing of nerves, or called for the salts, or anything as dramatic as all of that."

Darcy bit his lips to keep from laughing, unsure if she was teasing him or not.

"I am well-taught in ways of drama, sir, and believe me when I tell you, this is not close."

Darcy did laugh this time. Holding his arms out, he went to her and pulled her stiff form back against his chest, surprised when she resisted him.

"I will admit that I was teasing just now, but do not think that means that all is well. I am still very upset that you would choose to keep anything of importance from me, especially when it comes to family."

"But I did not think it important."

She pulled away with a sigh and got ready for bed. "Perhaps next time, you will think to ask if I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The long carriage ride from Derbyshire to Kent was not an overly pleasant one. Elizabeth's annoyance at her husband's lack of consideration on the matter of Lady Catherine had given way to a strained silence between them as she reflected more upon his indelicate handling of the situation. Darcy, of course, cursed himself quietly now that he was being robbed of Elizabeth's cheerfulness and her happy smiles that would have made the long journey a pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss in the isolation of their carriage car but accepted that to do so now would only result in more angry stares. He was still growing accustomed to the notion of this headstrong woman who was now his wife, and all the dealings and maneuverings that came with her.

The set out upon their last day of travel with a weary sort of excitement, both happy to be in Kent and soon to be released from the uncomfortable confines of the carriage, yet still at odds with one another. The had spoken of general pleasantries during the trip but had not addressed the main source of discord between them. Finally Darcy could take no more.

"Is this to be the way of it then?" he asked as they pulled into view of Kent. They still had several miles to go before reaching their destination. "You are only going to give me short replies and a cold shoulder? I thought the ride would be enough distance to put between the matter of the letter," Darcy said as he stared out the window, observing the changing scenery.

Elizabeth sighed as they rolled through the town on their way to Hunsford, the parsonage of Mr. Collins. She had not yet come to accept the notion that this was one argument she may very well have to cede and was wholly against doing so. "Do you understand why I am upset?" she asked her husband.

He shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes. Elizabeth yearned to push it back from his face, but would not, for if he could not understand why she was upset, then where was her hope of consideration the next time?

"Then I suppose yes, that is to be the way of it. For if you cannot understand or acknowledge my feelings in this matter, then we have no need to discuss it further."

Darcy scowled at her response but did not offer a rebuttal. Elizabeth held herself in check, refusing to give in to her urge to demand why it was that he could not fathom the depth of her heartache at his keeping the letter from her. She wanted to rail at him and ask how exactly he thought she _should_ feel upon discovering that he not only concealed his correspondence from her for days, if not weeks, regarding their trip, and that he had agreed to visit with his aunt _without her_ , as if she mattered not a bit. The more she thought about it, the more her ire rose.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Elizabeth counted the minutes until she could be free of the tiresome carriage and rejoice in the comfort of speaking with her dearest friend on such matters. At least with Charlotte, Elizabeth was sure of an audience who would agree with her and consider her feelings on matters such as this.

Finally, they turned down the lane that would lead them to the Collins residence on one side, and Rosings Park on the other. Charlotte and Mr. Collins appeared in their doorway as the carriage stopped at the small gate, which opened to a short gravel walk to the house.

Charlotte rushed down the walk as Darcy exited the carriage, then turned to assist his wife on the step. Elizabeth met his eyes for a brief moment, then took his hand, the warmth of his bare palm in hers doing much to make her curse the situation they currently found themselves in. Hastily releasing him, Elizabeth hugged Charlotte with a warm smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy! Welcome, welcome to our humble abode," Mr. Collins said. "What say you of the neatness of this entrance? I, myself, planted the laurel many years ago and spend considerable hours trimming and shaping it so as to welcome visitors such as yourselves."

Darcy cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, very neat indeed. Good work, Collins."

Elizabeth had to contain her laugh at her husband's droll tone, but was quickly rescued, whisked away into the house on the arm of her friend, Charlotte. She could hear Mr. Collins continuing to ramble on about the various details of his home in their wake.

"How was the journey? You must be very tired. Was the inn a comfortable stay on your way south?" Charlotte asked with all of the concern of a mother hen.

"Our overnight stay was just fine, but the journey on the other hand . . ." Elizabeth whispered, giving her friend a look. Charlotte lifted her eyebrows at the familiar expression, for Elizabeth had given it to her many times when they both lived in Meryton. It usually heralded a brilliant story about some silliness her mother or sisters had instigated, and Charlotte was at a loss to imagine why Lizzy would be giving it to her now.

"You are here at the perfect time for tea. I was not certain if you would arrive this morning or later, but I can have it set out in the parlor immediately," Charlotte said in a loud, carrying voice. They could both immediately hear Darcy agreeing that it was a splendid idea, and that he was parched from sitting inside the coach too long.

Collins nearly fell over himself in his haste to get past the front step, abhorrent of the idea that he had perhaps kept his patroness' nephew waiting too long for refreshment after such a long trip. "Oh yes, we spared no expense in fetching the finest teas and cakes in season, as nothing is too good for my dear wife's week of celebration. It is not every day that one has a birthday, after all, and one never knows when certain somebodies will stop in for a visit," Mr. Collins proclaimed loudly.

"Yes, you do spoil me my dear," Charlotte replied, giving Elizabeth a ghost of a smile. Elizabeth giggled as she tried to reassure herself that Collins was only speaking in generalities of their visit, hoping that Lady de Bourgh did not often invite herself over to the parson's house without an announcement. The thought of never knowing when she might have to face the stoic, disapproving lady was worrisome.

Charlotte caught her expression and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She was fully aware of the difficulties which had transpired between Elizabeth and Lady Catherine, and Elizabeth was grateful for her friend's presence in that moment. Darcy's keen gaze did not miss the exchange, and his eyes tightened as he looked away.

It did not take long before the group sat together in the parlor, enjoying quiet conversation while partaking in tea and finger cakes. The ladies spoke of general things at home in Meryton until Mr. Collins had his fill, and inviting Darcy to walk with him, began to expound upon the merits of every piece of furniture and decor. Darcy could do nothing but nod his head while pretending to listen. Elizabeth almost pitied her poor husband, then thought better of it.

"After tea we are to have a walk in the gardens followed by an early dinner. I assume that you are exhausted from traveling all the way from Derbyshire. Riding in a carriage for that distance can be so tiresome."

"Yes, it was very trying," Elizabeth agreed. "In more ways than you know."

Charlotte looked at her in surprise, then frowned in Darcy's direction. He was beside her own husband, staring at a clock while Collins explained its origin. Charlotte leaned in close and whispered, "What is the matter? There is something off."

"Oh, my dear friend, you know me well. I have been bursting to speak with you about it, but I cannot explain fully in here. Perhaps we could take a walk in the garden?"

Charlotte gave her a measured look, before raising her voice. "My love!" she cried, "I think it is time for a turn in the gardens. I have been longing to show Elizabeth my roses, and you know how she hates to be indoors on a brilliant afternoon. She needs fresh air."

"Oh yes, I would love to show the Darcys my latest prized roses," Collins agreed with a happy smile. "Perhaps Darcy here could give me some advice as to the hyacinths as well."

"Perhaps next time, Collins. I assured my aunt that I would visit with her after we arrived, and now seems to be the perfect opportunity. I will walk across and be back before dinner."

"What a splendid idea. I will accompany you sir, as you should have an escort. Her ladyship does not take kindly to unannounced visitors, on account of Lady Anne," Collins said in a somber tone.

Elizabeth had to cover her smile with her hand, and even Charlotte had to look down so as not to roll her eyes at her husband's presumption. Darcy simply stared at the man, taken aback.

"Quite right. She is, however, expecting me," Darcy finally said.

"Wonderful. Shall we be off?"

Darcy did not move a moment. Elizabeth thought that he must be attempting to decide if Collins was teasing him or not, when he finally put his hat and coat on. Collins retrieved his as well, a happy smile upon his face.

Darcy gave his wife a pained look, as though entreating her to call Collins back with some request or other. Elizabeth sipped her tea, her expression steadily indifferent. Finally, he gave in and left, Collins trailing behind him.

"Give Lady Catherine my best," Charlotte called out behind them. "Take your time, my love. It will give me time to catch up with Lizzy while we walk in the gardens."

Collins made some noise of agreement as the two men walked down the gravel path that led to the lane. Darcy said nothing at all, and soon they disappeared from sight.

Heaving a great sigh of relief, Charlotte sank back into her chair and poured herself another cup of tea. "Would you like to remain indoors, or did you truly wish to go for a walk? I know you must be sick of sitting by now, but traveling is such wearisome business. We can do whichever you would enjoy most, dear Lizzy."

"Can we perhaps stand at the window? So I can at least see the garden, even if we do not go out right away?"

Charlotte agreed. "Now you must tell me what troubles you. You have only been married seven months, and already you seem to be in the midst of an argument. Tell me that you did not misjudge yourself, Lizzy, and have found the relationship to be less than you had hoped for in a marriage?"

"Oh, no! It is nothing as serious as all of that! Merely a trifle, really," Elizabeth cried. "It is silly, really. I should not be troubled by it, but I am. I told Darcy my fears about being so close to his aunt, Lady Catherine. She means nothing to me, of course, but she made her opposition of our marriage very clear before there was even an agreement to oppose. He knows this, of course, and he received a letter from her inviting him to visit her at Rosings. It took several days, if not weeks, to reveal this information to me, and he only did so because I was upset at the uncertainty of seeing her or not while we are in Kent. I had assumed that she would desire to see him, at the very least, and knew that Collins would make mention of our visit as soon as possible. In truth, I was afraid that she would insist upon our staying with her at Rosings Park, even though Darcy assured me that we would not have to. Still, he did not tell me that she had written until just before we left Derbyshire, and fully admitted that he did not plan to dispose this information to me until we had arrived here."

"Why would he keep such a thing from you?" Charlotte asked. "What did the letter say?"

"I do not know, on either account. I am still figuring out my husband, Charlotte," Elizabeth said. "I think perhaps he did not want to upset me. It rather sounds as though Lady Catherine does not desire my presence at Rosings Park, but still desires to see Darcy and has instructed him to leave me behind. Do you think that she is trying to cause strife between us?"

"Strife between you?" Charlotte repeated, astonished. "Whatever could be her reason?"

"I do not know. Perhaps she still hopes that Darcy will have our marriage annulled and marry her daughter, Anne? Who can say why anyone does anything?"

"Lizzy, that is ridiculous, even for your humors. We do not know if she instructed Darcy to leave you here on his visit to see her, or if he did not invite you out of consideration for your past difficulties with her. I do think that Lady Catherine is ready to mend your relations, if it is any consolation. It has been months and . . ." Charlotte looked away nervously, hesitant to go on.

"Charlotte, are you keeping something from me as well?" Elizabeth could not believe it.

Charlotte bit her lower lip. "Do not be mad at me, Lizzy. True, it was Collins that said yes to it and I was not able to disagree, for you know how foreboding Lady Catherine can be and a woman should not publicly go against her husband's decisions."

"Out with it, Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed. "Lady Catherine has insisted that my birthday dinner tomorrow night be celebrated at Rosings Park."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Charlotte!"

"I know, Lizzy, I am sorry, but do you not see? Lady Catherine knows that you were coming all this way to see me on my birthday and she has said that you are welcome because you are my friend and cousin by marriage. She cannot hold any ill will against you. It would have no purpose."

"I suppose not."

"I tried to say no, but Collins was too quick to say yes, a thousand times yes. I think he is very proud to have his wife's birthday celebrated in such a grand manner. It will be the talk of Kent, and I could not deny him such happiness," Charlotte pleaded with her friend to understand.

Lizzy sighed, then arched her brows at her friend, "And I suppose it has nothing to do with how it makes you feel to have your birthday celebrated in such a grand manner," she teased. "It will be the talk of Lucas lodge as well, when you write and tell them all about it. I daresay Mama will write to me and demand that I hold parties for each of my sisters at Pemberley, just to be able to tell your mother about it."

"Oh Lizzy, I do confess it is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me. Do you hate me for wanting to indulge so?"

Elizabeth laughed as she said, "No, of course not. I only wish for your happiness."

"And you will come?"

"I suppose I cannot escape the occasion now, but how long have you known of this?"

"Only the day before yesterday when we were at Rosings Park for tea," Charlotte said. "Oh Lizzy, it will be grand. The grandest birthday I have ever had. I am so excited that you will be here to share it with me."

"First my husband and now you, must all my relations be throwing me at Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth could not help but tease again.

"I am sorry, Lizzy. Truly."

"Do not worry yourself. Before we go out, will you allow me to present you with my birthday gift?"

"Oh, Lizzy! You should not have brought me any gifts, your presence is more than enough!"

"Nonsense. It is your first birthday away from home, and your first as a married woman. Let me run and fetch it." Elizabeth was away and back in a matter of moments, holding a large square object wrapped in brown paper. A delicate bow adorned one corner.

Charlotte eagerly tore into the gift, revealing a painting of Lucas Lodge inside.

"For when you are homesick," Elizabeth said gently.

Charlotte stare at it for a moment, her eyes filling with tears as she beheld her familial home. "I love it," Charlotte said with a sniffle. "You are the best friend I could have ever wished for."

"I know," Elizabeth replied, hoping for a smile from her friend. "Now let's take a turn about the garden and tell me what your life has been like since we last talked. Are you enjoying being a parson's wife?"

Stories of little moments of both happiness and ridiculousness poured from the lips of each woman as they caught up on each other's lives. It was as if no time and no separation had parted them.

As promised, Darcy and Collins returned before dinner. Collins tried to talk Darcy into a glass of brandy, but he declined in favor of checking on his wife's well-being. He eventually found her alone in the parlor while Charlotte ensured that everything would be perfect for their evening meal.

"Did you enjoy yourself this afternoon?" he asked by way of greeting. He longed to go to her and stroke her hair, or to give her a light kiss hello, but he feared her ire.

"Very much," Elizabeth replied, hardly glancing up from her book. "And you? How are your aunt and cousin?"

"They are well," he answered. Silence hung in the air between them while Darcy thought of how to express his next sentiments.

"I suppose your friend has told you that her birthday is to be celebrated at Rosings Park tomorrow?" he finally asked.

"Yes. She is quite excited about it."

"I would imagine so. Collins nearly waxed poetic over the linen tablecloths that have been spread. Thank heavens the good punch bowl was not yet set out, or we may have lost him to palpitations."

The joke finally earned him a sidelong glance and smile from his wife. Darcy's heart warmed as she closed the book and looked up at him.

"Thank heavens, indeed. I can only imagine his euphoria on the morrow. One would almost think it was _his_ birthday being celebrated."

"Indeed. Elizabeth, I— "

"Lizzy, could I impose upon your time to come and assist me with my dress?" Charlotte's voice rang through the small parlor as she pushed the door open. "Collins is out cutting flowers and I find that one of my pins is poking me quite dreadfully."

She froze upon seeing Darcy in the room, standing so near his wife. "Oh! I apologize Mr. Darcy, I had not realized that you were returned as well! Forgive my intrusion."

"Of course I can help you, Charlotte," Elizabeth immediately replied. "Darcy and I were just discussing your birthday tomorrow at Rosings Park, but we are done now. I assume your maid is preparing for dinner?"

Charlotte nodded, still blushing prettily. "She is. We only have two at the moment and one is ill, so I have to share the remaining girl with the cook this week. I do hope that you do not mind, Lizzy, as we have both managed well enough on our own for so long. It is only lately that you have begotten a veritable army of help dressing," she teased.

Elizabeth stood and went to Charlotte's side, leaving Mr. Darcy to wonder after them. "Tis true, dear husband. It seemed as though Mary or Kitty were my maid more often than not growing up, and I, theirs. It would be no trouble to fix a pin or two. I will see you at dinner."

He nodded, trying to conceal his irritation at their interruption. It had been too long since he and Elizabeth were on happier terms, and he was beginning to chafe at the awkward tension between them. Cursing both his aunt and his lack of foresight, he went to dress for dinner as well.

"I am deeply sorry for the intrusion," Charlotte apologized quietly. Her errant pin had been fixed in a matter of moments, and now Elizabeth sat before the small dressing table, allowing Charlotte to repair several curls that had come loose. "Have you and Darcy mended things between you yet?"

"No, although I think he may have been about to say something when you walked in. No, no, do not apologize," she held up her hand as though to stop the words from coming out of Charlotte's mouth, "I am grateful that you came in when you did. I am tired and wish nothing more than to rest, instead of being plagued by anxiety and discussions that I may not react well to before dinner. No, better to let it lie a few hours more. We can discuss all that needs to be repaired between us after we are both fed and rested."

"A sensible decision."

Elizabeth left it at that, although inside she wished perhaps a little that she had been allowed to hear what Darcy had to say. She had been sitting in the parlor, recalling that this was the room in which he had made that first disastrous proposal, and she had nearly ruined their chance of happiness together by rejecting it. Truth be told, it was a good thing she had rejected him, for the attitude with which he approached her would never have improved otherwise, but the thought of refusing him now caused her much unhappiness. She wondered quietly if she were not doing the same thing now by continuing to be cross with him when she longed for their return to easy happiness.

"Tonight," she thought to herself, "tonight we will discuss this letter business and come to an agreement. Things can only improve from here."

Dinner with the Collins was lengthy, yet enjoyable. Elizabeth was determined to make the most of her time with her friend, and so the two ladies kept the conversation up between them, allowing for frequent interjections from Darcy and less from Collins. Even so, the parson was delighted, and considered his first dinner hosting the Darcys in his home to be a rousing success.

There was no time for talking once Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam went to bed, however, each more exhausted than they thought. Shedding her dinner dress with Darcy's help, she put on her nightgown and fell into bed, sound asleep as soon as her head lay on the pillow. Darcy himself was not far behind.


End file.
